powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mojo Jojo (Powerpuff Girls Z)
Mojo Jojo is a supervillain in The Powerpuff Girls anime spin-off, Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z. History Mojo was not a lab assistant in the anime, and as such had nothing to do with the creation of the Powerpuff Girls. Instead he was an ordinary zoo monkey who was made fun of by people and decided to seek revenge on humanity after the light from Chemical Z made him intelligent. Personality He often acts more thoughtless and childish than the original Mojo does. Unlike his original incarnation, Mojo frequently displays an immature attitude and makes the most childish flaws throughout his plans. While the original Mojo was portrayed as one of the most competent and genuinely threatening villains in the series, the anime version is more of a rather inept comic relief and is seen by the Powerpuff Girls as more of an annoying nuisance than a dangerous enemy. The anime Mojo also does not repeat himself redundantly as the original Mojo does, instead ending most sentences with saying his name (in the English dub, he often talks in third person). He also repeatedly questions the girls on why they don't leave him alone apparently thinking that the Powerpuffs are the bad girls and not him. Appearance He is also the same size as the original Mojo, but tends to wear a mechanized walking suit to make himself taller and more human in proportion to his giant head. The walking suit is never fully revealed in the show, but a sketch from the pre-production phase shows what it may look like (Or it maybe that he also have size alteration ability, since in Episode 50, Him's Big Plan: Part 2, he ate a lot of food and became fat, only to revert to normal shortly, and a walking suit cannot just simply become fatter along with the user, so size alteration is more likely to how Mojo can appear big and small at times). Abilities Mojo is physically more powerful than the original version of the character, able to fly and lay a dozen punches at one time. Weapons and inventions Mojo's skills and superpowers include *Advanced engineering and mechanics skills (just like his American counterpart) *Flying (Powerpuff Girls Z) *Roto Mojo (A technique in Powerpuff Girls Z, when he spins his cape like a rotor blade.) Relationships Ms. Keane- Mojo was shown to be very much in love with her and tried to pursue her on multiple occasions that all ended in failure. The Rowdyruff Boys- Unlike their original counterpart, they treat him more like a parental figure, calling him "Mama" on multiple occasions. Episode Appearances *Powerpuff Girls to the Rescue *The Secret of The Powerpuff Girls *Bouncing Bubbles *And Then There Were Three *All in the Family *Mojo's Revenge *Climbing the Walls *Mayor for a Day *Happy Birthday, New Townsville *Mojo and The Amoeba Boys *Fashion Action *Sleepless in New Townsville *Picture This *The Mojo League of Evil *Practice Makes Pandemonium *Ms. Keane to The Rescue *The Rowdyruff Boys *Pastry Puff Panic *Harmed to the Teeth *Two Burger-Bots and a Side of Fries *Keane Kong *Powerpuff Boys Z *Keane for a Break *Him's Big Plan *Only a Matter of Time Gallery Trivia * Mojo's character design in the anime bears a slight resemblance to Wizeman, the main antagonist of the video game NiGHTS into Dreams and its sequel. This may be intentional as a nod to voice actor Roger L. Jackson, who has voiced both characters. Category:Animals Category:Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Males Category:Primates (non-human) Category:Powerpuff Girls Z characters Category:Powerpuff Girls Z